


Star Wars: The Last Porgs

by The_USS_Discovery



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: So many porgs - Freeform, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_USS_Discovery/pseuds/The_USS_Discovery
Summary: This one's about everyone's favorite creature.





	Star Wars: The Last Porgs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaveThePorgs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveThePorgs/gifts).



Crait

* * *

The Resistance has survived the First Order's onslaught. But when the Millennium Falcon comes, a problem develops.

It the porgs.

It turns out that they're really popular meats, and the galaxy has long searched for them.

Unfortunately, Ach-To was long abandoned, and not to mention almost every star-chart in the entire galaxy doesn't have anything on them about it.

But if somebody was actually smart, they should have been able to see that a gravitational pull was pulling the system together.

You might think that they would have been a lot more porgs, because of reproduction.

But because of their hypercuriousity, the porgs are having a nasty time trying to grow their numbers.

So the First Order and the Resistance began flying this flag:

 

> The porgs are cute! They're ancient birds! But now, they're endangered!
> 
> **SAVE THE PORGS!**

 


End file.
